In the photographic light-sensitive material for photographing, the silver halide grain is basically required to have capabilities of high sensitivity, low fogging and excellent graininess.
One of the techniques for improving the above-described basic capabilities is to use a silver halide emulsion comprising tabular silver halide grains as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,439,520, 4,425,425 and 4,414,304.
To further improve the above-described basic capabilities, use of a silver halide emulsion comprising tabular silver halide grains containing a noble metal such as platinum, iridium palladium or rhodium, is described, for example, in JP-A-2-219051 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application").
Under these circumstances, it is known that when, for example, an electron capturing desensitizer is used, it traps electrons in a silver halide grain to reduce sensitivity and provide contrast. Therefore, a relatively large size silver halide grain can be reduced in sensitivity to give a contrast and as a result, an emulsion having a broad sensitivity region can be prepared using silver halide grains having the same halogen composition, the coated silver amount can be reduced, sharpness can be improved because light scattering in the light-sensitive layers can be suppressed due to the large size silver halide grain, and in the case of a color light-sensitive material, a superposed layer effect (sometimes called an interlayer effect or layer-to-layer effect) can be easily achieved, thereby improving color reproducibility and giving excellent improvement effect on the image quality.
Further, availability of reduction in the coated silver amount is very important because desilverization failures during the processing can be prevented and further, low costs result.
However, when the above-described light-sensitive material is stored with age, there arises a problem of change in the photographic properties such that sensitivity gradually increases and fog is intensified. Further, as described in JP-A-53-127714 and JP-A-58-143335, use of an electron trapping desensitizer disadvantageously brings about great change in the photographic properties. In particular, when the light-sensitive material is left in a car under the burning sun, these problems are more accelerated due to high temperature and come to be serious.
As described in the foregoing, conventional techniques cannot succeed in satisfying all improvements on storability and image quality such as sharpness and interlayer effect, of light-sensitive materials.
Use of a specific hydroxylamine derivative in a photographic light-sensitive layer is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,339,515 and 4,330,606. These publications improve storability of a dye image produced by the coupling reaction of a coupler with an oxidation product of the color developing agent, however, they have no description nor suggestion of improvements on storability with age or image quality such as sharpness and interlayer effect of light-sensitive materials.
Further, as a means to improve storability with age of light-sensitive materials, a compound having an S-triazine(1,3,5-triazine) ring is known, for example, in JP-A-59-162546, to improve storability of a latent image when it is used in combination with a compound having an active vinyl group and, in JP-A-59-97134, to reduce fogging when it is used in combination with an emulsion comprising tabular silver halide grains. However, even this technique using a compound having an S-triazine (1,3,5-triazine) ring cannot prevent change in the photographic properties caused when a light-sensitive material containing silver halide is stored with age, and further this technique cannot improve sharpness and interlayer effect.